


War of Kingdoms

by kalydos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Draconis, Dragons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kingdoms, Multi, Queen - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalydos/pseuds/kalydos
Summary: Dragonoir, a fresh new kingdom brought up from the ashes of a rebellion of the half-dragon race of Draconis against the upstanding kingdom of Renaia which has been held in a tyrant's rule ever since Queen Corona lost her husband after the end of the rebellion and has been in a mournful rage ever since.A plucky young mage named Idris from the Council of Mages has been shipped to the Dragonoir front lines to help fight against the threat that is Queen Corona who will do nothing to gain control over the entire region of Nereth. However, she cannot rule forever as the King's Trials are upcoming and Kaiser, a young noble orphan, may just be the one to dethrone her.
Kudos: 3





	1. We're Here to Play War

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave critiques in the comments or reach out to me :)  
> Follow me on twitter @rice_sack!

Seasalt flooded my nostrils and I stepped down from the stairs of the ship to shield my eyes from the glare of the fresh setting sun. I could hear gulls screeching across the harbor as I made my way off the dock and I began to glance around my surroundings. They were completely new as I had never been to Nereth before and had only heard of turmoil and sadness coming from this region but for such rumors, it was oddly a beautiful place. At least the port was a gorgeous welcome, mayhaps to hide the ugliness beneath but I dare not think so negatively.

The port was gorgeous with luscious greenery and equally as beautiful individuals wandering about, carrying exported goods and goods that were to be imported. They all were beautiful winged creatures that were true as I witnessed a tall crimson-haired man come into view. His eyes were steel and he had a beautiful bone structure but I couldn't help to notice that he had one full horn and his wings looked off. However, in spite of those facts, his horns were volcanic, glowing, and breathtaking.

I was in such awe that I hadn't noticed my superior sneak up behind me and clamp a hand on my shoulder and boisterously laugh, "My, my so this is the famed Acacia Port of Dragonoir! I'm impressed Lieutenant! You've got my little mage here absolutely gobsmacked!"

I jumped out of my skin and turned my head slightly up to see the mage superior that was assigned to me. She was older than me and had a solid, attractive build with a deep skin tone. She was an earth mage and wore earthy colors to match and had short tussled chocolate hair. Her name was Nemia and was like the big sister I never had. I giggled a little at noticing the slight flush of alcohol in her cheeks but then I froze at realizing the title she referred to the ruby-haired man.

Her arm was thrown around my shoulders as the man spoke, "Ah, yes thank you Lady Nemia but we really should be going there will be a meeting with the council tomorrow and I traveled down here to escort you safely back to the capital of Dragonoir if you and Lady Idris would follow me..." He motioned to two sturdy armored Draconi that stood in a position awaiting to be mounted. Odd.

"U-Uh nice to meet you, Lieutenant! No need to call me Lady Idris! Just Idris is fine! However, do you expect us to um... well... Ride the backs of these Draconi?" I stumbled across my words as I frantically looked at the Draconi that waited patiently for us. It felt inappropriate to ride the backs of the race of our allies...

Nemia laughed out loud, "You're such a hoot little one! This is no different than a sibling or parent carrying you on their back to bed, don't overthink it!" She tapped her temple and swayed over to one of the Draconis and shook their hand.

I could see amusement in the Lieutenant's eyes and a slight smile played on his mouth as he shook his head, "No Lady Idri-... I mean, ah, Idris this is their job. Would it make you feel better if you were to ride with my wings beneath you?'

I glowed red at that and stuttered out as I jogged to Nemia, "No, no, nope! That is entirely fine Lieutenant there is no need!"

The two Draconi seemed amused as well and Nemia climbed aboard piggyback style onto the back of one of the Draconi while I fumbled my way onto the muscled back of the Draconis I was left with. Their muscles flexed, tensed, and untensed as they lifted off but as that occurred I could have sworn I saw the Lieutenant smirk at me. I was flushed as I held on tight around the neck of the Draconis as they soared through the deep purple sky and lifted me through the clouds. It was breathtaking and the wind soared through my long, dark hair and flitted it about.

It wasn't long before we reached the destination of Solian's Keep which was where I saw a bustling, growing city and beyond that a grand cathedral and kingdom keep. The Draconis under me began to slow down and descend until they eventually kneeled and helped me down from their back. Thanking them, I turned to see the grand gates of the cathedral staring me down in their marbled glory. Nemia was just up ahead chatting with the Lieutenant and I hurried to catch up to where they were walking to.

"So what are we doing Nemia?" I inquired as I sandwiched in between the Lieutenant and Nemia and Nemia's cocoa eyes flashed down at me.

"We're here to play war." She strode ahead sternly and opened the doors to the cathedral.

I shuddered a bit at how coldly she said it but she was right. I looked around to see the Lieutenant curiously inspecting me and I could see him jump a little at me catching him staring.

He coughed into his hand and held the door open for me and said, "If I am to call you Idris then you may as well call me by my given name and that is Zenith."

I stared at him in mild awe as I stopped a couple of steps up to see him staring at me from above and I smiled a little and nodded, "I will, Zenith."

He gave a crooked smile and led me in and Nemia was already chatting up a superior from what I could tell from the fancy clothing they wore. It was a male Draconis but without any wings and they had platinum blonde hair with royal blue eyes as well as matching deep blue horns that stuck out from their temples. I saw glimmers of silver on them, they had a nose ring and numerous accessories on. How glamorous. The man was downright handsome with a bone structure I would die for, high cheekbones and a strong jawline as well as sly eyes that hinted at flirtiness and mischief.

Zenith led me towards them and the blonde man shifted his eyes towards me and gave an overdramatic bow and then took my hand and kissed it, "My, my what a black-haired beauty! I am Donovan, one of the members of the Dragonoir council. Pleased to meet you my Lady Idris."

I was speechless. This man was suave and I was yet again blushing lightly and attempted to make eye contact as I said, "Yes lovely to meet you as well Lord Donovan! I can't wait to get working with you!"

I made a clumsy bow and Donovan gave a sly smile and said, "We will get to work soon dear, for now, you and Miss Nemia here are going to take a rest for the night until the sun rises and then we shall set to make our plans. I will lead you to your rooms."

He began briskly walking and Nemia followed suit, and they began to chatter about nonsensical things I couldn't decipher. I looked to see if Zenith was still there but he vanished. Slightly disappointed, I walked to follow Donovan and to get my much-needed rest.


	2. I See Your Curious Little Eyes Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters emerge and war plans are afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave your thoughts below! :)

Sunlight streamed in through the window and I grunted, rolling over to dodge the light. I threw the duvet over my head in irritation at the brightness. It felt far too early to wake up. However, the shouting in the halls said otherwise to my plans.

"Get back here Ark! I swear I'll rip out your horns and shove them-" A familiar voice rang closer to my door.

The oak wood door flew open as a crimson-haired teen shrieked into the room like they were being killed but tripped and fell on their ass. I flew out of my bed and in my panic, I grabbed a book to defend myself from the sudden infiltration of my safe space. My eyes were wide as I saw them slowly get up and freeze as another redhead came bursting into the room.

"Ark I swear by the goddess' left tit I will not let you become a messenger!" It was Zenith who came bursting into the room after this boy. He looked quite enraged and was clutching onto the doorway menacingly and panting as he caught his breath.

I turned to notice the boy more thoroughly and saw quite the resemblance except in the horns, the boy's horns were still growing in but were a complete set as opposed to Zenith's which was one and a half. The boy's horns were also a glimmering gold that caught the eye immediately.

"Ohh shit!" The boy cursed as he turned to notice me defensively holding my book and he had the most look of horrification on his face I had ever seen and he pointed at me as he gaped wordlessly.

"What is it Ark you little-" Zenith raised his head and made eye contact with me and his jaw immediately dropped and his eyes dropped down, "Oh gods, Idris, I-I uh..."

He began to stumble and his face grew flushed and I looked down curiously and I screeched. I was still in my nightgown. My reflexes threw the book out of embarrassment. Luckily it hit neither of them but it quickly snapped both males out of their stupor and the boy named Ark went scrambling to run past me to the window and start fidgeting with its lock as he opened his dark wings while Zenith's jaw clenched again and he stomped towards Ark.

"Come on, come on..." I head the boy mumble as he tried to fidget with the lock until it clicked and he cheered for joy which was a mistake.

Zenith grabbed him by both horns and turned him around and towered over him and glared, "You're going to apologize to Lady Idris, she's junior to Lady Nemia and you came here and-"

"Yeah, I gotcha my dear brother, "Ark cleared his throat and turned to me with pleading eyes, "Miss Idris please save me from my demonic brother for he knows not-"

Zenith smacked the back of his brother's head and shoved him in the direction of the door and motioned for his brother to leave, "Okay drama queen, get out and get changed you're going to practice your flying today, got it?

Ark grunted and stomped off, his wings dragging slightly behind him as he drudged away. Zenith rubbed his temples and sighed and turned to me and apologized, "I'm really sorry about that Idris, that's my little brother. He can be quite..."

He trailed off and grimaced and I couldn't help but give a crooked smile and say, "Rambunctious?"

He looked at me curiously and smiled sighing, "Yes, that exactly. Although it was quite inconvenient he ran in here it also reminded me that someone should've woken you up for our morning briefing."

I grunted, already getting up to dig through the closet before I turned around and said, "Wait, where is the briefing going to be?"

Zenith waved it off, "Don't worry I'll wait outside your room until you're finished preparing and I'll lead you there. Now get ready."

I watched him leave and I immediately opened the closet door to see various types of clothing. I spotted blood-red robes that suited my fancy and I slipped them on. I strolled outside to spot Zenith awaiting me with his arms crossed, looking bored. He looked up and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked through the grand halls adorned with silver and statuettes of Draconi deities and gods. I admired the handiwork of the stone statues, they were beautiful in spite of me knowing little of their mythology but they all seemed mighty as if they could strike you down any minute if they so pleased. We arrived at grand oak doors decorated with silver and Zenith pushed open the doors for me and I saw a round table with five Draconi and Nemia.

I could spot Donovan waving me over immediately to the spot in between him and Nemia and I complied and sat down in the dark wood chair across from Zenith.

A graceful and wisened Draconis woman sat at the head of the table and smiled at me, "Well hello Lady Idris, I'm the head of the council, Cassandra Blythe but please call me Cassandra. I hear you have already met Donovan Cassridge. He is a core council member and is in charge of our law and justice. Over here is Mikheil Andwood who is a core member and operates our military. Our public relations core member is Zenith Levitan and finally, we have Noel Mahla who facilitates trade."

I nodded my head and waved at them all as I was entranced by Cassandra's spiraling flaxen horns and side-swept rosewood hair. Then, I observed Mikheil who was a woman with an oddly familiar name. She had flecks of golden scales on her skin and coming from her half-shaven scalp and the other side had flowing brunette locks and she also wore a green feathered earring that dangled over her collarbone. Those two gave me gracious smiles that I smiled politely back at.

Noel, however, was a completely different book than the rest of the Draconi in the room. Solely because he wasn't one. He was a dashing human man with mossy eyes and tousled black hair and a suave smile playing upon his lips. He noticed my staring and gave me a flirty wave and sang out, "I see your curious little eyes darling. Since you seem to be wondering, yes I am a human but I'm a citizen of Dragonoir. See, my family had a hand in Tyranus' little rebellion that built this kingdom."

He gestured grandly at the portrait behind Cassandra which depicted the historically infamous Tyranus Blythe who must be Cassandra's grandfather if I was thinking correctly. He had the same horn coloration and ridges but his horns were much more twisted and he had the same regal and calm air about him that Cassandra did.

"Righto! Let's get to putting in some elbow grease, yeah?" Nemia yawned and slapped my back as Noel chuckled and he pulled out a map that represented the region of Nereth with its mountain ranges and swamps but also coastal landmarks such as the Acacia port. Noel dug around under the table and brought out little figures that seemed to represent the respective kingdoms of Dragonoir and Renaia.

"So, my spies have retrieved information in the palace that the King's Trials will be coming sooner than we thought and it was Queen Corona's command to do so," Noel stated, looking around the room, "The King's Trials, I have no idea what she intends to do with a new king, mayhaps use him as a pawn but we should still continue with diplomacy before we go in for an all-out war."

I had no clue what the King's Trials exactly entailed, apparently they changed every year. All I know is the fame and infamy that is born from it because of how in past times it has been cruelly designed before or rigged in favor of a certain noble. However, I saw this as a chance and cleared my throat, "How about we use the King's Trials as a diplomacy opportunity?"

Noel raised his eyebrow at me and smirked and I looked to Zenith who had his arms crossed sternly, "What do you think?"

"Absolutely not."

His cold tone echoed through the room and Mikheil sighed and shrugged at me and I immediately flared and stood up, enraged, "Why not?! Nemia and I can infiltrate the kingdom as foreign envoys scoping out the tensions and offer our services as a gift while one of you council-y members comes with us and just... Offer the hopes of a prospering new King. We honor them!"

"No, we are not sacrificing one of our council members and two mages just to bring honor to a new king! That tyrant is definitely going to pull some strings and we're going to end up fucked!" Zenith screamed back at me.

"Please calm down you two!" Cassandra slammed her hand on the table as everyone else just began to grow aggravated and settled us down. Silence passed.

Zenith looked fed up as did Mikheil, but Cassandra looked thoughtful along with Nemia and Noel. I felt small among these grown-up, confident adults who knew what they wanted and planned. I felt embarrassed and after seeing Zenith shake his head I flushed red and sat down.

Cassandra tapped on the table thoughtfully and clasped her hands together and looked at me, "I believe that plan may actually suit us. See, every year there is a coronation ball. Mikheil, you wanted to plan a surprise raid upon Queen Corona, correct?"

"Yes, that is true, I have a squad ready whenever."

Cassandra nodded at Mikheil, "Then we can send a cease-fire for now and pretend we are submitting and going for peace. Zenith, we can send you and Noel in for formalities and to spy. If it turns out nothing evil is brewing, which I highly doubt, we can back off and formally declare peace. If not, we can perform a surprise attack on them during the coronation ball where a month ahead of the ball you two communicate back to Mikheil as to whether or not send troops. Sound good?"

Zenith looked up, sighed, and grunted and Mikheil looked pleased as did Noel. Nemia looked suspicious, however.

"What about us Lady Cassandra?" Nemia inquired and that hit me. What about us?

"I trust that you, Nemia, stay here and help operate the troops with Mikheil while Idris comes along as a sort of distractor for Queen Corona," Cassandra simply put it but that worried me.

"I'll be with the Queen? The Tyrant Queen?!" My jaw dropped and I went into panic mode. I looked over to Nemia who had her finger on her chin in thought until she snapped her fingers in a genius moment.

"Yes, little one! Do not worry she will most likely have her royal advisor hang around you," She nodded her head at me in satisfaction while I reeled a bit in uncertainty, "The royal advisor is nothing from what I've heard, yes?"

Nemia glanced at Noel and he nodded in confirmation. That helps things a bit. We began to talk further in-depth about this plan and contingency plans in case of any incidents. Soon the sun was in the middle of the sky, shining straight into the room. I grew bored. Thankfully our meeting seemed to be coming to a close.

"Great, our plans should be in place then to send a messenger out today to the Queen Corona and alert them of a cease-fire and our visit. Noel, Zenith, and Idris, you three will leave in two days. Idris, feel free to explore while you can. Those castle walls that queen has will be choking," Cassandra stood and gracefully exited the room, with Mikheil trailing behind her as they discussed military things I assumed.

"Wonderful! We should celebrate this seems like a fully-fledged plan for you three, eh?" Nemia yanked me up and began dragging me towards the door, "C'mon boys, let's drink!"

Nemia cheerfully hummed all the way into town as Noel sang loudly with her humming and Zenith and I hung back, trying to get peace from their noise. Zenith and I didn't look at each other the entire way until we reached the tavern doors, where Noel sat down while Nemia ordered drinks. I tugged on Zenith's uniformed sleeve lightly, "Hey, I'm sorry about my outburst earlier. That was... Inappropriate. I shouldn't have been so adamant."

I felt childish being this embarrassed but I still flushed when I saw him smile in relief when he said, "Me too, I apologize Idris, but hey you know what they say about fire mages."

He gave an awkward smile and I looked confused until I realized he was trying to make a joke and lighten the mood so I beamed at him, "Yeah! Too fiery for our own good, truly. C'mon, let's go get a drink or something and see what my senior tries to make me drink."

I smiled in exasperation and dragged Zenith in by his hand to sit down by Noel. His hand was calloused but warm. I liked it. Noel waved us over and then I noticed something.

"You!" I gasped, it was Ark.

Zenith's hand left my grasp and he crossed his arms sternly and glared at Noel while Ark gave a small wave at me with a shy, boyish smile. Zenith did not look happy at all he looked like he might have a stroke when he whispered closely to Noel.

I overheard the scolding conversation he had with Noel and learned some important things. Noel was the head of the messengers, Ark wanted to become a messenger, and lastly, the two of them were knuckleheads that couldn't find their way out of a sock if they tried, apparently.

I gave a timid smile and tapped on Zenith's shoulder to grab his attention, "Hey, go easy on him let's just drink and celebrate!"

"Yeah, Zenny, let's celebrate! We'll be going to Renaia soon kiddo," Noel crooned and playfully joyfully ruffled Ark's hair.

"Really? Can I come along?" Ark beamed and began to ramble, "It would be such an honor to travel with the head of the messengers and I swear I can find my way and I won't be any trouble at all big bro! Please let me come along!"

"This is a dangerous mission Ark-" Zenith began but I pulled on his sleeve and frowned. The kid just wanted to come along on what was basically a celebration wagon. What was the worst that could happen? Zenith narrowed his eyes, sighed, and grunted, "We'll talk about it later Ark."

Ark jumped for joy and he pumped his fist in the air and gave me a thumbs-up, "Thanks, lady! You're so cool by the way! I heard you use fire magic! Your name is Idris, right? I hear being in the Mage society is weird, is it weird? I wouldn't know obviously but-"

I tossed my head back as Nemia returned and handed me a pint of beer. I took a long swig. Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
